moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning/Credits
Opening Logo and Title Card (DVD Version) WALT DiSNEY PICTURES THE LITTLE MERMAID ARIEL'S BEGINNING Ending Credits and Logos (DVD Version) directed by PEGGY HOLMES produced by KENDRA HAALAND screenplay by ROBERT REECE and EVAN SPILIOTOPOULOS story by JULE SELBO and JENNY WINGFIELD unit director PIETER LOMMERSE unit producer MARY THORNE voice casting and dialogue director JAMIE THOMASON with the voice talents of JODI BENSON as ARIEL SAMUEL E. WRIGHT as SEBASTIAN JIM CUMMINGS as KING TRITON and SALLY FIELD as MARINA DEL REY original songs by JEANINE TESORI score composed by JAMES DOOLEY art director TONY PULHAM supervising film editor JOHN ROYER technical director CHARLIE LUCE production manager BILL BLOOM production supervisor KIP LEWIS workbook supervisor STEPHEN LUMLEY clean-up director DAVID HARDY inbetween director MILES JENKINSON effects director MARVIN PETILLA CAST adella TARA STRONG alana JENNIFER HALE andrina TARA STRONG aquata GREY DELISLE arista GREY DELISLE attina KARI WAHLGREN benjamin JEFF BENNETT flounder PARKER GORIS queen athena LORELEI HILL BUTTERS THE CATFISH CLUB BAND cheeks KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON ink spot ROB PAULSEN ray-ray KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON shelbow JIM CUMMINGS swifty ROB PAULSEN STORY story artists HOLLY FORSYTH, DAVID PRINCE NICHOLAS FILIPPI, RAY SHENUSAY, LAWRENCE LEKER, CHRIS OTSUKI, ROBERT SOUZA, TRUONG MAI, CHRIS HUBBARD, DAN ABRAHAM, LAWRENCE GONG story department coordinator SEAN REED DESIGN marina del rey's daywear designed by BOB MACKIE character design EUGENE SALANDA, DANA LANDSBERG, DANIEL HASKETT, ANDREAS WESSEL-THERHORN location design COLETTE VAN MIERLO-WHEELER background design GENNADY KORNYSHEV, DONNA PRINCE supervising color stylist JENNY NORTH prop design MARTIN WARNER character design clean-up JAMIE KEZLARIAN BOLIO workbook artists PETER DELUCA, ARMEN MELKONIAN, DONALD REICH, THOMAS SHANNON animation supervisor ANDREAS WESSEL-THERHORN timing director THERESA WISEMAN choreographer CECILIE STUART ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY TOON CITY ANIMATION, INC. animation supervisors BIENIFER FLORES ROLANDO SABADO clean-up supervisor ALVIN SARTHOU inbetween supervisor ARMAND WONG layout supervisor LEVY VERGARA background supervisor MICHAEL GOROSPE cgi supervisor TERENCE ROLDAN unit digital supervisor JULIUS LEGASPI unit technical supervisor ALEX MISALUCHA unit coordinator JONATHAN TINSAY assistant layout supervisor ADRIN ABESAMIS animators NEIL RYAN AGNES, EVANGELINE BALNAJA, BROOKE BONUS, OMAR CINCO, ARNOLD COLLAO, AGNES DE VERA, ALEXANDER FERRAREZ, EDGARDO FRANCISCO, REY IBAY, CYNTHIA JAVIER, JEROME LAGASCA, BOY LACAMPUENGA, ABE LEGASPI, MARK MALONJAO, GABRIEL MASE, DAN OBLIGAR, JOEL PANGILINAN, ALEXANDER RAGSAC, AVITO RUINA, EDWIN SANTIAGO, JOSE MARIE SANTIAGO, DINO SANTOS, LORNA SUN, ARNOLD TAROY, NOWELL VILLANO clean-up artists lead AARON STANNARD ariel and her sisters lead MAY LAXAMANA IAN KIM IMPERIAL, ANGELINA LEGASPI, JOCELYN MACHADO, EDGAR NITRO, HECTOR REYES, DULCE ROMBLON flounder and the catfish club band lead ALAIN TAGPUNO MABBI BESA, JOEL CASTILLO, ANNIE LYN MAGPARANGALAN, RENANTE MORENO, EDWARD SUCGANG marina del rey and sebastian lead BUDDY MADERAZO LUIS APUSEN, JOSEPH CU, BURNS ISIDRO, JUNARD OROPESA, ASHER SASIS king triton lead ADELFO MANAO RONALD BALBOA, RONALD MARCELO, FORILAN RICHARDS, JOHNNY ROSALES inbetween artists lead BOB CORONADO FROILAN GERVO ANOTONIO AMOIN, ARLONE AQUINO, ALDWIN AYAO, GERLIE BASA, MURIELLE JOY BASUIL, CESAR CASAS, JURRY COSTA, ERANIO CRISOSTOMO, WILLIAM FERNAN, RONALD JACOSALEM, AVEGAIL LADERA, NILO LAPID, RON MIRANDA, MELVIN MONEDA, IRENE NACIONALES, RAMCOS NULUD, FERNANDO OIRA, EDGAR ONG, RICARDO ONADIA, MA. SOL PAGCALIWANGAN, JESUS DONG PENA, IMELDA SANTOS, JONATHAN SASIS, FERNANDO SUBALA effects supervisor AKIBLAS FLORES JR. effects animators DELFIN ABRIO, ARNOLD BAMBAO, WILLIE BLUE BUSSEL, ENRICO CABALIN, JOSEFINO CELERIO, JAMES CENIZAL, RENO CONCEPCION, CRISANTO DE JESUS, GEM DESEO, WILLIAM GUITTAP, JOAN MONFERO, ALSTAIRE SARTHOU, APOLLO SORIANO, REMIGIO SORIANO effects clean-up/inbetween artists MORELA BASA, GERRY CABRERA, AL CANTUBA, JAIME CARIGMA, RAMIL DELA CRUZ, ARLENE DELA TORRE, ARMAN IBUYAN, DENNIS JUZ, RICHARD LU, KERWIN OJO, ROBERT PIAMONTE, BOY TOLENTINO layout artists ROLANDO GUINA, ZANDRO HIPOLITO, TIRSO LLANETA, MICHAEL MERCADO, CLEM RIVERA, JEFFREY RIVERA, LARRY SANTIAGO background artists JONATHAN AYOP, DAWN MACUTE, FRANCISCO MADRONIO, FLORANTE RUINA, NOEL SOLIS, EPHRAIM SEPE digital supervisors JAMES ARBOLEDA, ELMER MEDINA avid supervisor NOEL DIONISIO avid operator CHRYSLER CAYABYAB compositors ROSS BRILLANTES, ROBERT DIA, ALLAN DAYAUON, TONY CARDIENTE, LOUIS DURIAN, ALONA DE LEON, DORIS DESIDERIO, MA. LUISA CONSOLACION, VICTOR FRISCO, JACQUELINE ARBOLEDA, ERIC TANADA painters CORAZON DESINGCO, CONNIE SANTIAGO, CORAZON FRIAS, EVELYN MIRABUNA, FLOR AQUINO, LINA EGLOSO, MARICEL RAMOS, ROMEO VENEZUELA, VILMA BERNAL, MALVIN DELOS REYES, GILBERT LANTION, DONALD ZUNIGA color managers JONATHAN CU, DENNIS FABROS color stylists MARY LIANE VELOSO, MARILYN PASANA, JOCELYN PANGAN, FEBB ABAD x-sheets EVANGELINE BIGLETE, GILFRED JARIN scanners MARVIN DELA CRUZ, ALVIN MOGUL, JONATHAN MERCADO, GLENN MOGUL, CARLO IGNACIO technical staff ANTHONY CO, ART BERMAS, MIKHALES MANALAYSAY, ALDEN NOVALLASCA additional technical directors MARTIN SACRAMENTO, OLIVER MAGNO cgi coordinator BENJI AGONCILLO cgi animators JOGIMIE GAN, GLENN VELARDE, ARCHIE DELOS SANTOS, DINO DE GUZMAN production coordinator LENLEN TOLENTINO production assistants ROWENA RODRIGUEZ, GEFREY PULLAN, GARNET VALEN, SALLIE SANTOS, ANNALYN VERDEFLOR, WILLIAM SY, LEO QUIZON, MOH'ZIDA AMINO, GAMALIEL ESTONACTOC, ALLEN DOMINGO, RICKY MASARATE, MARK VILLAR, RUSSEL DENINA, BERNALYN MALUBAY production associate DEE DE LEON production accountant ALLAN PAGUIO DISNEYTOON STUDIOS effects design DAN LUND effects unit supervisor D. JOSEPH MILDENBERGER effects animators ALLEN BLYTH, MICHAEL JONES, PHILIP PIGNOTTI, PHILIP VIGIL, MARK MYER, MASA OSHIRO, NOE GARCIA effects animation assistants VAN SHIRVANIAN, AMANDA TALBOT DIGITAL PRODUCTION technical director KRISTINA PACE additional technical directors PETER KRANJCEVICH, SCOTT ROSSMAN cgi texture painter YONG ZHONG cgi modeler CHRISTOPHER KEENE digital ink and painter CAROL BERKE production manager, digital HEATHER McCLENAHAN-DEYO PRODUCTION production supervisor BRIAN CAREY art coordinators CARLA ARCURI, ASIA MECHIKOFF continuity checker JANETTE HULETT production accountants JIM COTTON, JENNY ALEMAN-HOLMAN manager, casting and music JASON HENKEL casting coordinator BENJAMIN G. MALBROUGH talent coordinator BRIAN MATHIAS production secretary LORELEI HILL BUTTERS ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SUPPORT additional screenplay material RICH BURNS, TOM ROGERS, THANIA ST. JOHN, PEGGY HOLMES, STEVE BENCHICH & RON J. FRIEDMAN story artists WILLIAM AUSTIN, DON DOUGHERTY, JOSEPH HAIDAR, MICHAEL LaBASH, LARRY SCHOLL, RALPH ZONDAG character design VIRGINIA HAWES, RONALD HUSBAND, STEVE THOMPSON associate producers MARY ELLEN BAUDER, DAVID OKEY script coordinator TODD POPP art coordinator TIM KWAN EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION second editor KAREN HATHAWAY additional editors ARTHUR NODA, JENNIFER DOLCE, JULIE ROGERS, JEFF DRAHEIM additional second editor RICHARD L. McCULLOUGH editorial assistants JOHN CURRIN, GINA KOWERKO, ROBERT LEMOS, JIMMY SANDOVAL, TIM VILA post production supervisor DESI SCARPONE track reading SKIP CRAIG end credit layout AMY D'ALESSANDRO digital ink & paint software TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES SOUND supervising sound editor/designer DON MALOUF re-recording mixers MARK FLEMING TOM DAHL supervising dialogue/adr editor THOMAS G. WHITING sound fx editor TOOD TOON dialogue editor CHARLES W. RITTER foley editor NANCY MacLEOD first assistant foley editor ANN L. THORNBERG foley artists DAN O'CONNELL, JOHN CUCCI foley mixer JIM ASHWILL additional voices JEFF BENNETT JIM CUMMINGS ROB PAULSEN TARA STRONG loop group HANS TESTER, KIRK BAILEY, RANJANI BROW, KRISTIN COMBS, DAVE COWGILL, ERIN DONOVAN, KERRIS DORSEY, EDDIE FRIERSON, SPENCER GANUS, JACKIE GONNEAU, BRIDGET HOFFMAN, WENDY HOFFMAN, SCOTT MENVILLE, ARIEL WINTER post production sound services provided by THE WALT DISNEY STUDIOS original dialogue recording CARLOS SOTOLONGO, CAMERON DAVIS, CHRIS CIRINO assistant dialogue engineers DAVE GUERRERO, TYLER FOSTER adr group mixer DOC KANE adr group recordist JEANNETTE BROWNING recordists ERIK FLOCKOI, RICK GODIN, RICHARD GREEN, KEN TROISI MUSIC "PART OF YOUR WORLD" written by ALAN MENKEN and HOWARD ASHMAN "ATHENA'S SONG" music and lyrics by JEANINE TESORI performed by ANDREA ROBINSON arranged by JAMES DOOLEY "JUST ONE MISTAKE" music and lyrics by JEANINE TESORI performed by SALLY FIELD arranged by MARTIN ERSKINE additional arranged by JAMES DOOLEY "JUMP IN THE LINE" written by RAYMOND BELL, STEVEN SAMUEL, RAFAEL de LEON and GABRIEL OLLER performed by SAMUEL E. WRIGHT, KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON, ROB PAULSEN, JIM CUMMINGS, ALVIN CHEA, OREN WATERS, RICK LOGAN, CHRIS GARCIA a cappelle version performed by SAMUEL E. WRIGHT, JODI BENSON, PARKER GORIS, KEVIN MICHAEL RICHARDSON, ROB PAULSEN, JIM CUMMINGS, ALVIN CHEA, RANDY CRENSHAW, OREN WATERS, RICK LOGAN, CHRIS GARCIA "I REMEMBER" music and lyrics by JEANINE TESORI performed by JODI BENSON arranged by DOUG BESTERMAN "MAN SMART WOMAN SMARTER" written by NORMAN SPAN "JUST ONE MISTAKE"- reprise music and lyrics by JEANINE TESORI arranged by MARTIN ERSKINE additional arranged by JAMES DOOLEY performed by SALLY FIELD "I WILL SING" music and lyrics by JEANINE TESORI performed by JEANNETTE BAYARDELLE arranged by JAMES DOOLEY executive music producer MATT WALKER score conducted by BLAKE NEELEY music editor DOMINICK CERTO music editor, temp score TOMMY HOLMES supervising orchestrator DANA NIU orchestrations by KEVIN BABUDER, ROBERT ELHAI, BRUCE FOWLER, ROSSANO GALANTE, ANDREW KINNEY, BRAD WARNAAR additional song arrangements by CHRIS GARCIA, JAMES DOOLEY, MARTIN ERSKINE score recorded and mixed by DENNIS SANDS score recorded at SONY PICTURES STUDIOS music consultant JEANINE TESORI music contractors SANDY DeCRESCENT, PETER ROTTER vocals recorded by NATHANIEL KUNKEL, PETER KARAM vocal contractor BOBBI PAGE supervising copyist BOOKER WHITE music supervisor, pre-production STEVE GIZICKI music coordinator ABRAHAM J. LARA special thanks to SHARON MORRILL BRIAN SNEDEKER This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. MPAA / IATSE DOLBY DIGITAL COPYRIGHT ©2008 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. produced by DiSNEYToon STUDIOS DiSNEYToon STUDIOS WALT DiSNEY PICTURES Category:Credits